The broad objectives of the NIMH - Honors Minority High School Program (HMHSP) at Grambling State University focus on stimulating the interest of ethnic/racial minority high school juniors and seniors in biomedical and behavioral sciences and motivating them to pursue graduate education and careers in research related to mental health. The objectives include (1) Widening and strengthening the science and behavioral science knowledge base, (2) Developing research skills, and (3) Encouraging participation in the bio-behavioral and behavioral research and discussions. NIMH-HMHSP at Grambling State University will pursue these objectives by 1) selecting honor high school junior students who have demonstrated interest in biomedical/behavioral area; 2) pairing each student with a research mentor for a hands-on research experience; 3) pairing each student with a NIMH-COR undergraduate junior trainee as a role model; 4) inviting students to attend NIMH-COR seminars given by visiting scientist; 5) requiring students to do library work and submit a report of their work; 6) requiring students to take undergraduate freshman psychology course for credit; 7) counselling students about research career opportunities available in bio-behavioral and biomedical areas.